


Stitches

by Litastic



Series: Shots of Jupiter [15]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dialogue, Gen, Stitches, guess the characters!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litastic/pseuds/Litastic
Summary: A practice in dialogue.





	Stitches

 

"Gah! Ease up a bit will ya?  _Ouch!_ "

"Hey, I warned you! You think stitches are some kind of spa treatment?"

"Doesn't mean...I can't...compla- _HCK_...owowow."

"Sorry...Just hold steady, okay? It's almost done."

"Easy for you to say."

"Stay  _still._ "

"Fi-..fine."

"You _would_  be stubborn to the end, huh?"

"Shut up, jerk."

"Yea, well I'm the jerk who's saving your life. You're welcome."

"Whatever."

"Not even a thanks? Gee, maybe I should have let you bleed to death."

"Maybe I was just trying to meet you halfway."

.

.

.

"That was uncalled for."

"...Sorry."

"You need sleep."

"You're one to talk."

"Okay, so we're both getting negative hours of shut eye and stink like a sewer made love to a swamp."

"Gross."

"We both need sleep...and like five showers each."

"Yea...a shower sounds nice. Maybe even a nice, hot bubble bath."

"You're gonna have to use at least eight bars of soap, unless you wanna swim in all that  _Gray_  water."

"Oh,  _shove off._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you can guess who's who. c: Hope you enjoyed, and as always thanks for reading!


End file.
